Goalkeeper Rebirth
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Endou died in a terrible car accident and meets Tenshi, a spirit guide or Shinigami, Endou soon gets resurrected as the spirit detective
1. Chapter 1

Star: ok first chapter of the second request of jameis-san!

Kagaya: yes finally!

Roze: The Unemori Twins does not own anything here the IE cast belongs to level-5, the idea belongs to jameis and the story plot mainly belongs to the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

><p>Endou opened his eyes only to see the blue sky with clouds then he noticed something was different he felt that the floor was like…well he couldn't feel any floor at all, that was when he noticed that he was floating in mid air. Endou struggled for a while until something caught his eyes, he went down to investigate what it was and when he got close enough he saw that there was an ambulance, a doctor and his friends but in the middle of all the crowd he saw HIMSELF! Though the body didn't move at all, Endou tried to get the attention of the doctors and the attention of his friends as well but to no avail it was like they couldn't see him. "What's going on…" Endou thought out loud then he shouted; "HEY GOUENJI, KIDOU, KAZEMARU, HIROTO, MIDORIKAWA, AKI, FUYUPPE, HARUNA, NATSUMI I'M RIGHT HERE WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS PAYING ATTENTION!"<p>

Once again to no avail they ignored him as if they can't or hear him they just looked at Endou's body which was laying on the floor and most of them shedding tears, Gouenji was hugging his little sister tightly. "Endou…thank you" he said and tightened his grip on Yuuka.

"Thank you…? What for! Hey! Gouenji!" Endou shouted at Gouenji but just like the rest Gouenji ignored him and just kept looking at the body.

"Why are you guys ignoring me…" Endou thought out loud.

"That's because they can't see you Endou Mamoru" said a voice.

Endou didn't know where it came from and who it came from but then he asked; "Who are you, how do you know my name and where are you!"

"Up here" the voice said.

Endou looked up at the sky and found a girl with teal blue hair and pink eyes was floating in mid air riding on a paddle. "WAH!" Endou shouted and jumped slightly which was a bad idea for once his feet left the ground he started to float uncontrollably.

"Well for one try to stop yourself from floating like that it's kinda lame…" the girl said.

"H-how do I do that!" Endou shouted.

"Uh…to make it easy for you to understand…just imagine that you're standing on the ground" the girl told Endou.

Endou wasn't sure to trust this person at first but decided to anyway and did what she told her and she was right Endou was no longer floating uncontrollably. "Ok now to know what happened…" Endou thought and looked below where the whole scene was and remembered everything.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK)<p>

"That was great!" Endou shouted and stretched his arm up in the sky, together with him was Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna and Natsumi, they all decided to go home together after practice. It was a month after FFI ended, everyone just continued with their life and soccer practices.

"You would think of that each time…" Aki said and giggled after.

"Well that's because he likes soccer too much" Kazemaru joked.

"Well I can't help it" Endou said.

"Hey Gouenji isn't that your sister?" Kidou asked.

"Huh?" everybody thought and looked where Kidou was looking at and saw Yuuka playing with the soccer ball near the side walk.

"Yuuka…" Gouenji thought and ran towards his little sister together with Endou.

Yuuka was just playing with her soccer ball when she accidentally kicked it too high and it was about to go to the road until…

"Woops" Endou said and caught the ball before it went on the street.

"Yuuka you know it's dangerous to play with the soccer ball near the road" Gouenji told his sister.

"Onii-chan…" Yuuka said.

"Yeah, it's both dangerous for you and the ball!" Endou joked.

Yuuka just giggled at what Endou said as she got her ball back.

"Ok Yuuka I need to go home earlier to study for tomorrow's tests so don't stay out too long alright?" Gouenji told his sister.

"Alright!" Yuuka said cheerfully.

Gouenji smiled at his little sister and made his way back to his friends with Endou.

Yuuka smiled at her brother and his friend as they were walking to the stop light. Though then she forgot what her brother told her and kept playing with the soccer ball in the street.

Endou turned back to take a look at Yuuka when he noticed that she was doing it again, but this time the ball went to the road and she chased after it but didn't notice the speeding car. "YUUKA-CHAN!" Endou shouted and ran onto the road.

Yuuka noticed that someone called her and turned to look who it was when she noticed the car. She thought she was done for until someone had pushed her away, it was Endou.

The last thing Endou remembered was that he heard all his friends call out his name and everyone had a shocked expression.

(FLASHBACK END)

"So I died…" Endou said softly until… "I'M DEAD!" he shouted in shock and kept repeating those two words over and over and over again until he felt pain at the back of his head, a sign that he was hit by something or someone.

"Calm down Endou Mamoru" the girl said.

"How can I- wait how do you know my name?" Endou asked, as he finally calmed down he asked once more; "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh right you don't know… Well my name is Tenshi I'm your spirit guide or a Shinigami, Death God, however you want to call me and well I know everything about your life Endou Mamoru" she said as she was taking something from her Kimono. "Found it!" she said and took out a small black notebook. "Well your life wasn't bad…Endou Mamoru died at the age of fourteen, was the captain of both Raimon soccer club and Inazuma Japan, also played as a goal keeper, inspired to play soccer by grandfather, lost his life by saving his best friend's little sister…" she said as she closed her notebook. "That's pretty much it!" She said.

"…So what, am I going to meet Desuta or Sain?" Endou asked.

"Who and who? Anyway why don't you relax more I mean well your judgment would have to be lat-" Tenshi tried to say but wasn't able to finish for Endou just interrupted her.

"Wait! I don't want my judgement yet I want to know if Yuuka-chan had any big injuries!" Endou said and flew strait towards the hospital.

"Ah…wait for me!" Tenshi shouted and tried to catch up with Endou.

* * *

><p>(AT THE HOSPITAL)<p>

"hm…it's only a scratch nothing big she is a very lucky little girl" The doctor said.

"Yes…she is…" Gouenji said sadly for even though his sister was safe his best friend was no longer with them.

"Onii-chan are you ok?" Yuuka asked looking at her brother.

Gouenji just gave her a sad smile and a hug trying to fight his tears from falling.

* * *

><p>(OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL)<p>

"Oh thank God Yuuka-chan was safe…" Endou said sighing in relief.

"Yeah it was a meaningless yet brave way to die…" Tenshi said.

"What are you talking about I don't think it was meaningless I managed to save someone else's life!" Endou shouted at Tenshi who just sighed.

"Well you know normally I would know when people would die it's all written in my notebook but your death was completely unexpected not to even our head!" Tenshi said.

"What do you mean? Wasn't my death predicted?" Endou asked.

"Sadly no…actually no one was scheduled to die in that car accident…" Tenshi said as she took out her notebook once more.

"What do you mean?" Endou asked.

Tenshi opened the note book to a certain page and started to read the contens; "it says here… Gouenji Yuuka was going to survive that incident without a single scratch for the car would have moved to the left avoiding her anyway…" Tenshi said and closed her note book. "So meaning your sacrifice was actually meaningless…" Tenshi said with a smile trying to brighten things up but ended on an epic fail for Endou looked too shocked for the moment.

"Eh…?" Endou said confused until… " EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>(SOME TIME LATER)<p>

"My death was meaningless?" Endou asked in a dark voice.

Tenshi didn't know what to say to the currently gloomy boy in front of her but decided to at least say something; "You know cases like yours only comes around once in five hundred years or so"

"So what?" Endou asked still in a dark voice.

"W-well actually this means you can live again…" Tenshi said hesitatingly.

"Really!" Endou shouted and flew closer to Tenshi with sparkles in his eyes.

"Y-yes you do" she said.

"ALRIGHT! Now tell me what do I have to do to live again?" Endou asked.

"Well first of all we should get your body back before they burn it to crisps…" Tenshi said and the place was really quiet for the moment.

(…)

"MY BODY WILL GET BURNED TO A CRISP!" Endou shouted.

Star: well this is done…

Kagaya: jameis-san we apologize if it wasn't what you expected but this was the best sis could do she tried making it longer but ended up in an epic fail for her…

* * *

><p>Star: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TT^TT<p>

Kagaya: but we do hope you liked the chapter…

Please leave us a review! –Unemori Twins-


	2. Chapter 2

Star: ok finally second chapter…

Kagaya: yeah I know…

Roze: ok I'll make it simpler they don't own anything everything goes to their respective owners' thank you

* * *

><p>"MY BODY WILL GET BURNED TO A CRISP!" Endou shouted.<p>

"Well don't they do that when someone dies?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah but, why would I get BURNED?" Endou shouted.

"Well hello you're dead soccer boy and everyone thinks you are dead and will never come back so your body will get burned because people does that when someone DIES!" Tenshi said.

"This is bad THIS IS BAD! QUICK WE NEED TO GET TO MY HOUSE I BET MY BODY IS THERE!" Endou shouted and flew towards his house with Tenshi following him from behind.

* * *

><p>AT ENDOU'S HOUSE<p>

Endou's place was crowded with people mostly from Raimon but there were a few people from the FFI like Fideo, Rococo, Edgar and many more, even his grandfather rushed to Japan when he had heard it from the news all the way from Cotarl.

Endou or his spirit rather was above his house which was mostly crowded with people from his school; every one of them was in tears because of this incident especially his family and teammates; who wasn't with him during the accident. "Wow I never realized that there were many people who would come here because of my death…there are even people from other countries…the people I met during FFI and those I fought with in the Football Frontier…" Endou said.

"Well of course most of them solved their problems thanks to you right?" Tenshi asked.

"What do you mean?" Endou asked.

"Never mind…" Tenshi said and looked back down to the crowd.

Endou looked at Tenshi a little confused but soon looked back down and soon flew inside the house and saw his picture on a small table, his parents crying at the side and the person in front of his picture, currently, was his grandfather, Endou Daisuke and the captain of Little Gigante, Rococo.

"Mamoru…" Daisuke said as his tears fell at his grandson's death, while Rococo was beside him staring at the picture of Endou as he came into tears as well

Endou looked at his grandfather, sadly thinking he didn't mean to make them this sad. He had only wanted to save Yuuka, though now that he found out he didn't need to he was sad himself. Then next came mostly first years like Kabeyama and Kurimatsu who didn't stop sobbing the whole time they were there, then next was the other members of Inazuma japan, then next came Fideo.

"Mamoru…how could someone like you die like this…" Fideo said as he shook his head still not believing what had happened.

"…Fideo…" Endou said.

After Fideo bowed to his parents the next who came in was Hiroto and Midorikawa. Hiroto looked at the picture sadly while Midorikawa just sat there with his head down. Hiroto looked at his best friend with sad eyes and told him; "come on Midorikawa I think you're making Endou feel worst say something…" and with that Midorikawa looked up his face was red and his eyes was puffy and there was still tears at the side of his eyes. Midorikawa stood up and the tears started to fall, then he yelled "YOU STUPID MORONIC IDIOT ENDOU!"

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto scolded and Desarm, Burn and Gazel came inside to see what was happening.

"WHY DID YOU DIE YOU IDIOT WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" (Er…yeah Yuuka –Unemori Twins) Midorikawa yelled more and kept yelling until Hiroto stood up apologized to Endou's family and tried to stop his best friend though the green haired boy was too persistent that he needed Desarm, Burn and Gazel to help bring the green haired boy out.

Endou stared at Midorikawa in shock; he didn't expect for Midorikawa to throw such tantrums at that time. He watched as he saw Midorikawa getting dragged away and the next person came but Endou didn't stay he went out to see if the green haired boy was alright.

Midorikawa was kneeling on the ground covering his face trying his best not to show anyone his tears.

Hiroto stood in front of his best friend together with the other ex-captains Aliea.

As soon as Midorikawa calmed down they decided to leave before Midorikawa starts to weep. Endou on the other hand just stood there watching as they started to walk away until he snapped out when Tenshi suddenly spoke to him from behind.

"So what's the plan to get your body?" Tenshi asked.

Endou stood there and looked at Tenshi with a confused expression, "eh?" he asked.

"Well remember you can't touch anything or anyone so you can't just go in there and grab your body right?" Tenshi said.

"…I can't?" Endou asked.

Tenshi fell off her of her paddle and got back up, "So you were thinking of that…" Tenshi said to herself and got her posture back and said; "Look of course you can't you're a ghost ghosts can't hold onto anything they can't touch if you even try you'll just go through them and they can't see you even though you can see them, look" Tenshi said and went to Kidou.

"What are you going to do?" Endou asked.

Tenshi just floated in front of him and started making weird and silly faces and then she started to naturally pass her hand on Kidou and of course her hand passed Kidou.

Kidou that time suddenly felt chills through his spine and wondered if the ghost of Endou had come to haunt him for something he doesn't even know of.

"See…" Tenshi said and faced Endou though there was one problem. "Endou Mamoru?" she called out then suddenly; "I LOST ENDOU MAMORU'S SOUL!"

* * *

><p>At Sun Garden<p>

Hiroto had come down the stairs after checking up on Midorikawa if he was alright.

"So how is he?" Desarm asked.

Hiroto just sighed and shook his head.

It has been a whole hour since they came back and once they arrived Midorikawa has dashed strait to his room and hadn't come out.

"How long is just going to sulk in there…" Burn asked annoyed.

"Can you blame him…" Hiroto said, knowing the green head's feelings for Endou who was no longer alive.

* * *

><p>IN MIDORIKAWA'S ROOM<p>

MIdorikawa had been sobbing in his pillow ever since they came back and cursed at Endou from time to time. "Endou you stupid idiot…" He said and began to sob once again.

Endou was in the room watching Midorikawa as he kept cursing and sobbing nonstop. He didn't know why but he just couldn't keep himself from knowing if Midorikawa was alright or not. 'Why do I care so much about Midorikawa…?' Endou thought. Endou was about to touch Midorikawa until he heard someone yell at him.

"ENDOU MAMORU!"

"WAH!" Endou yelped and looked behind only to find Tenshi with an extremely red face.

"HOW DARE YOU SUDDENLY LE-" Tenshi scolded until Endou covered her mouth making her unable to speak.

"Shhh…you're too loud Midorikawa might hear you!" Endou whisper shouted until Tenshi bit him. "OW!" Endou yelped and jumped around in the pain.

"I told you he can't hear, see and or react to anything you do since you're just a ghost REMEMBER?" Tenshi said.

"Uh…right…" Endou said and looked back at Midorikawa who stopped sobbing and had fallen asleep, probably tired from all the crying, sobbing and cursing. Endou's eyes soften as he saw the peaceful face of Midorikawa. "Ok I really need to be resurrected now…" he said and faced Tenshi and asked; "how do I get resurrected?"

"Well first of all...sorry this happens so rarely that I forgot how…" Tenshi said and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and looked at Endou who had the most shocked look ever. Though before Endou had the chance to yell at her she remembered someone who could help and said; "Wait before you yell at me I know who can help you get back…"

"Really…? Who?" Endou asked.

"My boss!" Tenshi said.

"You have a boss?" Endou asked.

"Yes I do…He is mostly the person who judges people whether they go to heaven or hell so I think he can help with this…and besides he's the one who told me about you being able to get resurrected" Tenshi explained.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, COME ON!" Endou shouted and almost ran off until Tenshi caught him by the arm.

"You don't even know where he is…and I need you to swear me something" Tenshi said.

"Yeah what?" Endou asked.

"Once you meet him, don't tease him, say anything rude to him and ESPECIALLY don't laugh at him or he might send you to the depths of hell…" she said.

Endou gulped but nodded on the conditions. "Alright I won't do any of those" he said.

Tenshi smiled and let go of Endou, once she let go she rode on her paddle and told Endou to follow her.

Endou nodded and started to follow Tenshi but in the same time imagining how this "boss" looked like. In his imagination the "boss" looked like a gigantic beast who had many demon servants next to him and millions of guards everywhere. Endou felt scared at how he imagined the "boss"and gulped a few times on their way

He didn't know that what he was going to see was going to shock him even more.

* * *

><p>Star: I'm sorry if this story didn't really go as you liked it jameis-san :(<p>

Kagaya: yeah sorry…

Please review! –Unemori Twins-


	3. Chapter 3

Star: ok still disobaying our mother…

Kagaya: and still risking our lives…

Roze: …Ok the Unemori Twins does not own ANYTHING in this fic…

* * *

><p>"WOW…" Endou said. Right now they were in front of a pair of gigantic doors. Tenshi was more relaxed while Endou was starting to feel scared of who or what he would see at the other side of the door. While they were on the way from the orphanage to the relm where they were now, Tenshi had been telling him how the place looks like or how mighty her boss was but what scared him the most was when he asked the question.<p>

"_So…Tenshi…do you have co-workers? Like does he have assistants or are you the only death god?" _

"_Nope…actually he has demons to help him…you know monsters you humans used to call "Oni" there are millions of them in there!"_

Endou was nervous like hell! What if he said something wrong and angers her Boss? What if his request wasn't going to be fulfilled? But worst of all WHAT IF THE MAN JUST SENDS HIM TO HELL RIGHT THERE! All those questions were clouding his mind and as Tenshi approached the door Endou flinched.

Tenshi walked to a small doorbell like machine on the door and pressed on the button and it made a beep sound. "Hello this is Tenshi, I have brought Endou, Mamoru-kun with me and I seem to have a problem so please let me in" she said. The doorbell made another beep and opened. "Well come on now!" Tenshi told Endou who flinched again and walked inside with her but stopped.

"Hey Tenshi maybe I should just stay behind…" Endou said but to his luck the door closed.

"No backing out now, come on" Tenshi said and she walked through the hall.

Endou started to follow Tenshi after knowing there was no return. They saw a light ahead and what Endou saw next was very shocking.

"MOVE IT!" one of the demons shouted.

"IT'S SO BUSY, IT'S SO BUSY!" another demon shouted.

"Tenshi this is…?" Endou asked looking at Tenshi.

"Oh this is the office silly!" Tenshi said with a smile.

"O-office?" Endou asked and looked at the place once more. There were demons everywhere but none of them looked scary and most of them only looked…sleepy? The place literally looked like an office with very busy business mans everywhere and most of them are wither running around with files or typing on their computers about something.

"Tenshi I'm glad it's you!" a red demon suddenly came to Tenshi.

"Oh hello long time no see!" Tenshi greeted him.

"Long time no see my ass…the boss is looking for you and he's asking if you were done dealing wi-" The demon cut off once he saw Endou at the other side still dumbfounded by the sight. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE I THOUGHT BOSS TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE IF HE WISHES! DON'T TELL ME HE WISHED TO HAVE AN ETERNAL SLEEP!" the demon yelled at Tenshi but Tenshi hit the demon on the head.

"He wished to be resurrected! It's just that…well…I forgot how to…" Tenshi said looking down in shame.

"You forgot?" the demon asked and just them a loud and harsh voice came ringing in everyone's ears.

"WHERE IN HELL IS TENSHI!"

"T-Tenshi is here sir!" Tenshi yelled back. She looked at Endou who was, by now, too scared and shocked to speak.

"Te-Tenshi…let's g-go back…" Endou told Tenshi and was about to make a run for it, until Tenshi and the demon took hold of him. "NO I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM!" Endou shouted.

"Tenshi are you sure this is the man who brought Japan into victory in the FFI and saved the world of Aliens who turned out to be just normal kids with weird stones?" the demon asked.

"Sometimes I wonder too…" Tenshi said truthfully.

They were close to the office of the boss and Endou was beginning to beg for him not to go in there and at one point he even called out for his soccer ball which made the demon and Tenshi believe it was the soccer freak Endou Mamoru who was team captain of Raimon and Inazuma Japan, but the demon and Tenshi refused to let him go for some reason.

"We're here!" Tenshi said and Endou knew there was nothing he could do so he fixed his posture but still being a little stiff.

"Oh finally you are here!" The boss said standing on the table.

Endou gave a WTF face as he saw a baby standing on the table with its pacifier on his mouth. He was about to laugh until Tenshi saw this and stopped him.

"I thought you swore not to laugh at him!" Tenshi scolded at Endou

Endou nodded so she let him go and he didn't laugh but it took him a long time to finally stop himself from the earge to laugh and sighed in relief that the boss wasn't scary and was rather cute.

"Well Tenshi…WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, YOU WHY ARE YOU SLACKING OFF AND YOU ENDOU MAMORU WHY ARE YOU DEAD!" the boss yelled and Tenshi, the demon and Endou flinched and they all bowed down to the floor.

"We-WE'RE VERY SORRY SIR!" They all shouted still bowing on the floor for forgiveness.

The baby sighed and crossed his arms. "Well anyway why are you here and you demon leave and GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled.

"Yes sir right away sir!" The demon said and ran away.

"And the two of you?" the baby asked.

"W-well sir I forgot how to resurrect people…" Tenshi said.

"Oh so he chose the path of resurrection…well this will be easy…" the baby said and hopped down the table and walked over to Endou. "You want to be resurrected?" the baby asked.

"Yeah…" Endou answered.

"Well why?" the baby asked.

"I…I didn't like the reactions of my parents…my friends…everyone…they were all so sad and I want them happy again" Endou said and a small flashback of Midorikawa came up in his mind.

The baby looked at Endou and sighed. "The same reason as everyone huh…" the baby said. "Fine I'll help" the baby said.

Both Endou and Tenshi's face lit up and was about to thank the baby until the word of bad news came; "But…"

"But…Once I resurrect you, you will work for me as a spirit detective, someone who helps deal with problems in the human world but once I say that you have finished every job as a spirit detective you will go back into the spirit world and never have the chance to live again, do you understand?" the baby asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Endou asked stupidly.

"I'll make this easy so an idiot can understand it…I want you to work for me…you work for me then you get life back…but after you finish work…you lose life again…understand?" the baby explained.

Endou blinked a few times until…

"!"

Every demon and death god in the building was startled by the noise some even thought they were being under attacked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LOSE MY LIFE AGAIN ONCE I FINISH!" Endou shouted at the baby.

"Well that's the rules…and I would give your life back permanently if you give me a REALLY good excuse and then I'll think about it…so any really good excuses?" the baby asked.

"…No sir I don't…" Endou replied.

"I see well I suppose you will do it?" the baby asked.

"Yes I will…" Endou said.

"Endou…Mamoru…" Tenshi said.

"Hm…now I'll keep your heart beating so your parents won't burn you to a crisp…I will need some time for the preparation of the resurrection so while I'm preparing you may go and do whatever you want as a spirit" the baby said and hopped on top of his desk once more.

"Yes sir…" Endou said and left the room with Tenshi who was leading him out.

"Endou Mamoru?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah?" Endou asked back.

"Are you alright?" Tenshi asked him.

Endou was silent he didn't utter a word and they just went back to the human realm in complete and utter silence. "Well I'll see you later…Tenshi…" Endou said and flew away.

"Endou Mamoru…" Tenshi mumbled.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING AT HIS HOUSE<p>

Endou decided to go to his house and see what his parents, grandfather, Fideo and Rococo, who was staying in his house, was doing. He went inside and saw his grandfather sitting on a chair while Fideo and Rococo was just looking down. It was dead silent until his mother burst through the doors panting.

"Atsuko…what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I-it's Mamoru…hah…his heart…" Endou's mother panted.

"His heart is beating again!" Endou's father completed the sentence for his wife.

The three rose from their seats not believing what they heard. Endou's heart was beating again. Fideo and Rococo started jumping in joy while Daisuke was tearing up in joy.

"W-wait…Rococo we need to inform everyone else right away!" Fideo exclaimed.

"R-right!" Rococo said and the two raced outside both holding their phones.

Once they ran out they split into two directions and idiotically started shouting "MAMORU IS ALIVE MAMORU IS ALIVE!" while in the same time calling every people they know shouting into their ears on Endou's heart beating again.

"ROCOCO, FIDEO GET BACK HERE!" Daisuke shouted at the two idiotically happy boys.

"Leave them be father…they are just very happy I bet you want to run out there and shout it yourself…" Endou's mother said.

"That's exactly why I want them to come back because I want to shout it!" Daisuke complained.

"I feel like Mamoru is right there when I see father…" Endou's mother said and her husband just smiled.

Endou smiled slightly at their reaction but remembered the deal with the baby and his face turned to a frown. He flew out the house and to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>AT SUN GARDEN<p>

Endou didn't know why he was there but he was just there his instincts took him there. He looked everything was normal there and Midorikawa was there as well but he still looked down. Endou didn't know why but he felt slightly sad when he saw Midorikawa. He then noticed that Hiroto wasn't there. Just then…

"MINNA MINNA!" Hiroto came in panting.

"Hiroto…what's wrong?" Gazel asked.

"I-IT'S ENDOU-KUN…HIS…HIS…HIS HEART STARTED BEATING AGAIN!" Hiroto said frantically waving his hands everywhere like an idiot.

"WHAT!" Everyone even Hitomiko shouted and crowded at Hiroto but before anyone could even stand up Midorikawa had went up to Hiroto and grabbed his collar.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING KIYAMA HIROTO!" Midorikawa yelled angrily.

"I'm not! EVEN ASK THIS GUY HERE!" Hiroto said and pulled out Fideo out of nowhere. Of course leaving everyone wondering where he came from.

"IT'S TRUE ROCOCO AND I HEARD IT WITH OUR OWN EARS FROM HIS MOTHER AND FATHER!" Fideo shouted.

Everyone in Sun Garden was shocked for a moment until the most un expected thing happened.

"He's alive…HE'S ALIVE!" Desarm shouted snapping everyone out leaving everyone even Gazel, who was usually calm, jumping in joy, the only people who weren't was Midorikawa, Hiroto and Fideo, Fideo of course he had already jumped in joy together with Rococo, Hiroto who jumped in joy once he heard the news when he went out for a walk and Midorikawa who was actually crying in joy.

Endou wasn't focused on anyone of them except the greenet crying in joy. "Midorikawa…" he mumbled.

"Endou Mamoru?" someone called from behind.

Endou looked back and found Tenshi. "Hey Tenshi" he greeted her.

"Well they look very happy…wait till they see you jumping and running around again…" Tenshi said.

"They won't be seeing me…" Endou said.

"Huh?" Tenshi asked and was surprised to see a serious expression on his face.

"I won't show my face to everyone once I'm resurrected…I don't want anyone to see me since…once I fulfill my job as a spirit detective I'm only going to go back to being a spirit again anyway…" Endou said.

"That's sad…" Tenshi commented. "By the way I came to tell you that I'll be your partner as a spirit detective alright?" Tenshi asked.

"Oh I see…" Endou said.

"Huh?" Midorikawa thought when he felt some chills down his spine. He looked to the side but didn't see anything. "Endou?" He thought.

* * *

><p>Star: ok done sorry for late update…<p>

Kagaya: I hate risking my life TT^TT

Please Review! –Unemori Twins-


	4. Chapter 4

Star: ok I better update this too…

Shino: yup you should…

Roze: I'll just say it strait they don't own anything…

* * *

><p>"Endou Mamoru! Over there!" Tenshi shouted pointing to a certain tree.<p>

"Right…" Endou said pointing his finger to the tree and a blue light started to form on the tip of his finger and shot a lazer towards a demon that was hiding at the tree knocking it down.

"Good work! You're getting the hang of this job!" Tenshi said to Endou who lowered his hand.

"Yeah I AM!" Endou said proudly and smiling too.

"Well I'm gonna go and bring this guy to the boss and tell him about the good work you did!" Tenshi said placing the demon on her paddle and also riding it herself.

"Right, see yah soon!" Endou shouted to her waving his hands as she flew away but as soon as she was gone the smile on his face turned to a frown. It has been a week since he was revived but it has been exactly 38 days since he died. Endou slumped down to the grass looking at the stars recalling the whole 31 days of being a ghost.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

It has been a whole week since Endou had went to see the boss. He was floating deep in thought for a full 5 hours just sitting in midair, hands crossed and eyes closed. Behind him was Tenshi who was following him after given orders to follow him and making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Endou Mamoru?" Tenshi called out finally having enough of just following Endou who was floating to nowhere.

"Yeah?" Endou asked looking back.

"What are you thinking of? You look like you were in deep thought…" Tenshi asked him.

"Oh me? Well to tell the truth I was thinking if I could play soccer as a ghost" Endou said smiling and rubbing the back of his head as Tenshi almost fell off of her peddle.

"To think I was worried…" Tenshi mumbled. She looked at Endou and smiled for a while ever since they went to meet her boss Endou hasn't even smiled and she was worried that Endou would go through depression but it was the opposite Endou just kept wondering about what he loved and that was soccer and she often saw him go to his friends who were either at school or at their houses.

"What was that?" Endou asked.

"Nothing" Tenshi said and flew ahead of him. "I need to go back to my boss and ask him how long the preparations of your resurrection would take so don't do anything stupid! By the way if you want to play so badly why not just take over someone's body?" Tenshi told him but meant the part of taking over part as a joke and flew away leaving Endou alone.

"Take over someone's body…YEAH!" Endou shouted oblivious to the thought of that being a joke. He flew looking for someone to take over and stopped at Sun Garden orphanage. He looked down noticing that there were people playing soccer.

"Hiroto!" a certain greenette passed the ball to Hiroto who caught it. Midorikawa, after hearing the good news, finally cheered up and finally went out as well. Now he was playing soccer with his friends and some of them were trying to improve their skills and hisatsus.

"TENKU OTOSHI!" Hiroto yelled and the ball shot to the goal. Desarm tried to stop it but was powerless against the move. After a while Desarm didn't get up and everyone went to him.

"Saginuma-kun are you alright?" Hiroto asked concerned.

"Yes…it's just a sprain" Saginuma said.

"Dang…hey someone replace Saginuma!" Natsuhiko shouted.

"This could be my chance!" Endou thought out loud and looked for who to take over and thought about it. "Alright here goes nothing!" Endou said and took over the nearest person to him, in which was Burn.

"I'll do it!" Burn or Endou taking over Burn said.

"What?" Gazel argued. "You never been on the goal before you can't do it!" He told Burn.

"I can don't worry!" Burn said going to the goal wearing some gloves.

Everyone stared at Burn wondering what was going on. Burn the hot head just missed the opportunity to have a meaningless fight.

"Alright GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Burn shouted.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged it off and continued the game. Everyone was still confused but still continued on with the game. Midorikawa looked at Burn and thought something was wrong he thought something was off with the tulip headed boy.

"Here goes Burn!" Gazel shouted dribbling the ball to him and doing his hissatsu shooting it toward the goal. Then something unexpected had happened.

"GOD CATCH!" Burn yelled and caught the ball with Endou's move. The move that lead Japan to victory… "Yes!" Burn or Endou yelled and looked at everyone who stared back. "Uh…" he thought until someone shouted his name.

"ENDOU MAMORU!" Tenshi shouted and went down to Endou who was currently Burn.

"Geh…Tenshi…" He mumbled thinking he was in trouble.

"Alright…WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO JUST SUDDENLY FLY OFF AND TAKE OVER THE BODY OF NAGUMO HARUYA!" She scolded the boy.

"But…I just wanted to play soccer and it was your idea to take over someone's body…" Endou complained.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Tenshi shouted and tried to grab his ear.

"HAH! GHOSTS CAN'T TOUCH PEOPLE!" Endou shouted

Meanwhile the two didn't notice but Everyone in the field was watching Burn argue with nothing.

"Nagumo…are you alright?" Hiroto asked but was ignored.

"What's gotten into him?" Gazel thought.

"No I can't but I can pinch your soul!" Tenshi said and pinched the ear of Endou's soul and dragged him out of Burn's body which collapsed to the ground.

"NAGUMO/BURN!" everyone shouted running to the collapsed boy.

"Huh? What happened? What am I doing with this ball and soccer gloves?" Burn questioned confused at what was going on.

"Endou?" Midorikawa thought out loud.

"Endou-kun…do you think?" Hiroto asked.

"Might be…" Midorikawa said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Desarm asked going to them.

"Well…we think Endou took over Burn's body…" Midorikawa said.

"Well, that was Endou-kun's Hisatsu…and that's the only thing we could think of…" Hiroto said.

Midorikawa looked at Burn with a small frown. "Endou…" he mumbled sad that Endou's soul has not returned to his body yet.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE<p>

"I'm sorry!" Endou apologized cupping his now red ear.

"Seriously…I can't believe you took over Nagumo Haruya and out of all the people Nagumo Haruya!" Tenshi scolded again.

"I'm really sorry!" Endou apologized again and realized something. "So what did the boss say?" Endou asked her.

"Oh…he said he'll inform us when it's time…he's waiting for the "right time" or something like that…" Tenshi told him.

"BUT I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" Endou shouted.

"Oh by the way...here!" Tenshi said and gave Endou an egg.

"An egg?" Endou asked.

"Yes an egg!" Tenshi said.

"What am I gonna do with an egg?" Endou asked.

"Well…you take care of it until it hatches…" Tenshi told him.

"Why?" Endou asked.

"Because you have to!" Tenshi told him.

"What happens if it hatches?" Endou asked.

"Well…when it hatches…if your heart is good and pure it will become a creature that reflects your heart but if your heart is sinister and dark…" Tenshi trailed off.

"What happens?" Endou asked after he swallowed hard.

"It will become a monster and eat your very soul…" Tenshi told him and Endou out of surprise dropped the egg. "ENDOU MAMORU GO DON'T DROP IT!" Tenshi scolded after catching the egg before it fell.

"B-BUT THAT… THING MIGHT ACTUALLY EAT ME!" Endou panicked forgetting that it will only turn to a monster if and only if he had a dark and sinister heart.

"LOOK THIS THING IS ALSO WHAT YOU NEED TO GET RESURRECTED DIMWIT!" Tenshi shouted back.

"What, really?" Endou asked and caught the egg when Tenshi threw it to him.

"Yes, so unless you want yourself a soul forever, do not break it and wait for it to hatch!" Tenshi told him.

"ALRIGHT!" Endou said and kept it in his pocket.

Tenshi smiled at him and looked down at the commotion with the soccer players and thought; _'My boss isn't gonna like this…'_

* * *

><p>Star: ok done…<p>

Shino: your fingers hurt?

Star: not really…

Shino: lies…-_-

PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! –Unemori Twins-


	5. Chapter 5

Star: wow been a little long since I updated…

Kagaya: (stretching his arms) yeah thank god again for our free time...

Roze: They don't own anything here...

* * *

><p>Another week has passed since Endou received the egg and was watching it. He examined the small golden egg and smiled.<p>

"What are you smiling about Endou Mamoru?" Tenshi asked him.

"Oh nothing…I'm just wondering when it will hatch" Endou said.

"Oh…oh yes I almost forgot!" Tenshi said clasping her hands.

"What?" Endou asked.

"My boss said he was going to send someone to inspect us or more or less you" Tenshi said.

"Huh really?" Endou asked and the sky suddenly turned dark.

"Oh he's here" Tenshi said.

Endou looked at who it was and his eyes widened. "HI-HIROTO? !" he shouted in disbelief

"Eh how do you know my name?"

"Tenshi what's going on? Hiroto's supposed to be alive!" Endou shouted.

"Endou Mamoru…" Tenshi said point down.

Endou blinked twice before looking down and found Hiroto in the middle of one of Burn and Gazel's infamous fights trying to stop them. Endou swallowed hard and looked at the red head before them and pointed a finger at him. "If Hiroto's over there…who are you?" Endou asked.

"Oh so you thought I was Kiyama Hiroto huh? Well I'm not him" the boy told him. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Kira Hiroto and I'll be inspecting people around here, so which one is Midorikawa Ryuji?" Kira Hiroto asked.

"Eh? Midorikawa?" Endou asked.

"Over there the one with green hair!" Tenshi said pointing at Midorikawa who came into the scene to help Hiroto stop Burn and Gazel.

"Hm…so that's him…" Kira Hiroto said going down to the scene.

"Why would you be inspecting Midorikawa?" Endou asked.

"Oh that's a secret!" Kira Hiroto answered. He looked back down at Midorikawa who (somehow) successfully stopped one Burn and Gazel's infamous fights. He smiled and went down just above Midorikawa and started writing something on his small notebook.

"What are you doing?" Endou asked.

"Examining what else" Kira Hiroto answered not even looking at Endou.

"What exactly are you examining?" Endou asked again.

"You ask too much questions…it's my job so back off!" Kira Hiroto told Endou who floated back next to Tenshi.

"I still don't get what he's examining…" Endou said.

"Maybe I got my report wrong…" Tenshi muttered and Endou looked at her suspiciously. "I-it's nothing!" Tenshi told Endou and he looked away, to Tenshi's relief.

Midorikawa who was scolding Burn and Gazel suddenly stopped and flinched looking behind him where Endou and the other two was. He kept staring intensly making Endou, Tenshi and Kira Hiroto flinch and held their breath when Midorikawa pointed at them. "Atsushi! Natsuhiko get down from that tree and stop recording this or I'm telling on you to Hitomiko!" Midorikawa yelled and the two previous Prominence players came down from the tree while pouting and the three spirits sighed in relief.

Kira Hiroto coughed and regained his posture and started writing in his notebook again and when Midorikawa moved he followed. After three whole hours he sighed and closed his notebook.

"What's wrong sir?" Tenshi asked.

"I'm not really finding much about him…there isn't much to report so I think I'll take a break…oh but I still need to follow him since that's a direct order from the boss…" Kira Hiroto said putting both hands behind his head and laying back floating.

Endou looked at him and back at Hiroto who was doing some homework. He then went to Tenshi and whispered in her ear. "He looks like Hiroto but he's much more laid back"

"Mind your own business Endou Mamoru!" Tenshi scolded lowly making Endou back away.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

Midorikawa was pacing around in the living room while deep in thoughts. Hiroto then suddenly entered the room and found Midorikawa pacing in the room.

"What's wrong Midorikawa?" Hiroto asked his friend.

"Oh, Hiroto, it's just that I have the weirdest feeling that I'm being watched by something or someone…" Midorikawa admitted.

"…Midorikawa-"

"Maybe Endou's soul is haunting you"

Hitoto's eye twitched at the interruption and looked to the side and found Burn leaning on the wall. "Nagumo, stop that, it's like you're saying Endou-kun is still dead…" He told him

"Well technically he still is…" Gazel joined in entering from the kitchen with a popsicle in his hand.

"Suzuno?" Hiroto asked seeing him enter the room.

"Well, its not like he's breathing…" Suzuno told him and put the popsicle in his mouth.

"Suzuno has a point" Saginuma said coming down the stairs. "Endou's heart may be beating but there's a possibility that his soul is still wondering around the town or something"

"Saginuma…not you too" Hiroto said feeling betrayed.

"Who knows maybe he's watching us right now…" Burn said and everyone shivered.

"MORON DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Gazel yelled starting another fight with and Saginuma both sighed and attempted to stop them.

"Hey Midorikawa help us ou-" Hiroto said but noticed that he was gone. "Midorikawa?" Hiroto called out.

* * *

><p>AT ENDOU'S HOUSE<p>

Midorikawa was currently standing in font of Endou's house and was debating whether he should go in or not. He just wanted to visit his old teammate yeah that's it! Its not like he wants to make sure that Endou's heart was actually beating or to see his peaceful sleeping fac- _"No! get a hang of yourself Midorikawa!"_ he scolded himself. But then before he could even leave Endou's mother had suddenly come out of the house in a big hurry.

"Oh aren't you one of Mamoru's friends?" She asked but Midorikawa didn't get to answer because she interrupted him. "I'm really sorry but I need your help for at least a few hours" she said.

"What do you mean?" Midorikawa asked.

"Oh I just got a sudden phone call from a relative of mine and it sounded really urgent so I need to leave...Mamoru's father is still at work and I have no idea where his grandfather went with his two friends and so no one would stay to take care of Mamoru while I'm gone so I really hope you would watch over him for just a while" Endou's mother explained.

"Uh...well alright if its just for a few hours..." Midorikawa agreed and Endou's mother walked past him.

"Great thank you so much Mamoru is in his room and if you get hungry there are snacks in the cabinets" Endou's mother said as she run to the bus stop.

Midorikawa stood there for a while until he finally snapped out of it and went inside the house locking the door from behind.

* * *

><p>MENWHILE<p>

Endou, Tenshi and Kira Hiroto floated into the house and watched as Midorikawa started to explore the house a little.

"I can't believe my mom would let Midorikawa watch over the house and me while she's gone..." Endou said.

"Why?" Kira Hiroto asked.

"Well I don't have any problems with Midorikawa but I just don't think its really safe that she would leave a kid in the house all by himself" Endou said.

"Exactly why your mother asked Midorikawa-kun to stay with you right?" Tenshi asked.

"Exactly!" Kira Hiroto said.

Endou just sighed. He just couldn't take the feeling something bad will happen later.

BACK TO MIDORIKAWA

There it was again, the feeling that someone was watching him. He went to the hallway and looked up the stairs. Endou was up there and he went to see him. He walked up and into one of the rooms and there he found the sleeping brunet. Midorikawa then slowly walked up to him and stared down at the peaceful looking boy. he just kept staring at the peaceful face until his eyes reached Endou's lips. He leaned closer until he could feel his breath on his own lips. His eyes then slowly closed and his lips came closer to the other's until...

* * *

><p>Star: Lets leave it at that!<p>

Kagaya: LOL cliffhangers...

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW! -Unemori Twins-


	6. Chapter 6

Star: to prove we are not dead...

Kagaya: sorry, we're busy because we've been trying so hard to go to a good highschool, third year junior highschool wasn't really that nice...

Roze: they don't own anything

* * *

><p>There it was again, the feeling that someone was watching him. He went to the hallway and looked up the stairs. Endou was up there and he went to see him. He walked up and into one of the rooms and there he found the sleeping brunet. Midorikawa then slowly walked up to him and stared down at the peaceful looking boy. he just kept staring at the peaceful face until his eyes reached Endou's lips. He leaned closer until he could feel his breath on his own lips. His eyes then slowly closed and his lips came closer to the other's until...<p>

'WARNING WARNING BE CAREFUL OF THE RECENT FIRE INCIDENTS NEARBY!' a warning from the warning van outside called as it made its round near the house.

Midorikawa opened his eyes and flinched when he realized of how close his face was to Endou's. He blushed brightly and immediately separated from Endou and covered his cheeks. "Wh-what was I..." he wondered as he tried to look at everything except Endou's face.

Meanwhile the three deads came up to see what on earth happened but only saw Midorikawa blushing and trying to calm himself down.

"Huh...? What's going on here?" Endou thought as he looked around quite confused over the situation.

Meanwhile Tenshi and Kira Hiroto both could imagine what had happened in the room while they were talking about something downstairs.

"A walk! A small walk! That's what I need!" Midorikawa decided as he immediately dashed out of the room and right out of the house.

Endou Tenshi and Kira Hiroto just watched as he left.

"Now what do we do?" Endou asked and the other two just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Outside as Midorikawa just left the room someone was hiding in the corner. The man went to the house while trying not to be suspicious. The Mystery man had picked the lock on a window and looked inside thinking there was no one there and threw in a bottle of gasoline with a lit cloth. He threw the bottle inside which started blaze the whole room and grew more and more. As the fire grew the man ran off to god knows where.

Back Upstairs.

Kira Hiroto blinked as he smelled the air as he smelled something strange. "Hey...do you two smell something...strange...?" he asked.

Endou and Tenshi blinked and looked at Kira Hiroto before smelling the air.

"It...smells like something's burning..." Tenshi said.

Endou nodded. "Yeah..." he said and looked around before going through the floor and to the room downstairs to see that the room below was covered in flames. He practically screamed as he went back up. "T-The house is on fire!" Endou said.

Tenshi and Kira Hiroto looked shocked as they immediately floated to the lower floor to see for themselves and as Endou said the room below Endou's room was clearly on fire.

"Oh My GOD!" Tenshi shrieked and went back up to where Endou was at. "That Fire's getting pretty big!" she said panicked.

"I KNOW!" Endou said.

"At this rate the whole house will be lit ablaze..." Kira Hiroto said and looked down to the body on the bed. "And Endou's body is still here...if the fire burns your body you won't be able to be resurrected" he said.

"What?!" Endou said shocked. He flew above his body and began to scream at his own face. "HEY ME WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AGAIN IF YOU STAY HERE COME ON WAKE UP!" he shouted but of course the body stayed still as the temperature began to get hotter in the room.

"I'll look for some help!" Tenshi said and flew off to look for someone nearby or to find Midorikawa.

* * *

><p>Somewhere<p>

Midorikawa sighed as he began to calm down. he was suppose to stay close to the house but he seemed to have wandered off all the way to the shopping district. He wondered if he should start going back when he heard people stop and mutter about something while pointing. He blinked and looked at what the people was pointing at to find some sort of thick black smoke going up in the air.

"Fire...?" he thought out loud as he finally realized that the smoke was coming from the direction of Endou's house. "Endou!" he screamed and ran towards the house and hoped that the fire wasn't from the house of the comatose boy.

'Please let it be wrong!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Tenshi panicked as she looked around for someone when he found someone with red hair practicing soccer all by himself. Tenshi immediately flew down and called out to him. "KIYAMA HIROTO-KUN PLEASE STOP FOR A BIT AND LOOK! THE HOUSE ENDOU'S IN IS ON FIRE!" she screamed into the ear of the boy.

Hiroto blinked why was there a faint noise in his mind telling him to turn around? He didn't question it and looked towards the smoke and flinched before fallowing the voice in his head and began to head towards the smoke as well.

* * *

><p>Back in the house<p>

Endou was panicking as the fire began to reach his room as well. "What am I going to do?!" he screamed as he left the room and found a crowd as gathered. "Hey someone! Don't just stand there! Someone help!" Endou screamed but the crowd before him didn't even try or even hear him. All too afraid to approach any closer to the fire that was growing in the house. "Oh come on! Someone!" he said desperately when he saw someone struggling through the crowd.

"Let me through! Please let me through!" Midorikawa yelled as he finally got though the crowd of people until he was in front of the house. His eyes stared at the fire in shock until his face turned into one of determination. he ran to the hose that was filling a bucket with water and took the bucket and soaked himself in water before opening the door and running inside despite everyone telling him to stay back and not to go.

"Midorikawa..." Endou called and followed him inside.

Midorikawa ran up the stairs and to where Endou's room was. "Endou!" he called and found the room also lit in fire. He immediately went to the boy and wrap him up in the blankets in a last attempt to keep the body from burning. He coughed slightly before looking at the door to find that the fire was covering the way and they couldn't get out. "No way..." he said as he kept coughing.

"At this rate both of them will burn to death..." Kira Hiroto said as Endou came back.

"Isn't there a way to protect them?" Endou asked as everything seemed hopeless.

"There is one way..." Kira Hiroto said.

Endou's eyes widened as he looked at Kira Hiroto. "What? Tell me come on!" he said desperately.

Kira Hiroto looked at Endou straight in the eyes. "You have to throw that egg into the fire..." he said as Endou's eyes widened. "...It will save him...but if you throw it away you won't be able to resurrect anymore." He warned.

Endou blinked and took out the egg. He stared at it and began to think. But soon his eyes turned determined. "Who cares..." he said and gripped the egg. "Saving Midorikawa comes first!" he yelled and threw the egg into the fire without hesitation.

Suddenly the fire changed from the red color to a blue color and began to form and change.

Midorikawa opened his eyes and was shocked at the sudden blue colored flames. He looked and found the the flames seemed to give way for them to escape. Midorikawa didn't wait a single second before took Endou's body on his back and began to carry him out of the room and to the entrance.

"Midorikawa!"

Midorikawa looked up and saw his best friend Hiroto. "H-Hiroto!" he called as the red head came and helped him in carrying Endou out of the house and laid him on the ground where it was safe. Suddenly they heard a crash and they looked at the house to find that the fire turned red once again and began to burn it down just when the fire department came and began to put out the fire.

Endou watched in relief as they got out safely and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Kira Hiroto took out his notebook and smiled as he wrote his report for the boss.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"Oh my goodness Midorikawa-kun I'm so sorry about what happened today!" Endou's mother apologized as she sobbed.

"No no please...it was me who charged into the fire in the first place and if I hadn't gone out for a little then this wouldn't have happened...the fault is all mine" Midorikawa bowed a little to Endou's parents and grandfather.

"Still if you weren't there then Mamoru would have been a goner right now...we definitely owe you...especially since it was very dangerous that time and your hair..." Endou's mother said.

Midorikawa touched his hair slightly. It was burnt from the fire and now only reached his shoulder since he cut the burnt part off with his scissors. "Its only my hair" he said smiling at them. He continued to talk with the family unknown to him that a certain someone was watching from literally above them.

Tenshi frowned at the brunet who continued to watch his family and friends. "Mamoru...?" she called as she approached him.

Endou blinked before sighing and standing from his sitting position. "Oh well...there goes my chances of being resurrected..." He muttered before looking down and smiling. "But at least Midorikawa's safe..." He said with a grin.

Tenshi continued to frown knowing how much Endou wanted to be revived again. "Poor Mamoru..."

"Actually..." Kira Hiroto suddenly appeared next to Tenshi.

"EEK!" Tenshi shrieked at the sudden appearance and thus alerted Endou who looked back at the two wondering what was wrong.

"Did something happen? What happened?" He asked only to see Tenshi whacking Kira Hiroto on the head. "Uh...guys...?" He asked the two who was currently distracted with being angry with each other and yelling their lungs out.

"Silence!" A voice boomed to the three making them quiet down in an instant. They tried to find out where the booming voice came from but to no avail and the voice sighed. "Up here all you fools." the voice boomed and they looked at sky and saw the boss who seemed to have gotten much more gigantic which freaked both Tenshi and Endou while Kira Hiroto just stayed un-surprised.

"B-Boss, what are you doing up there?" Tenshi asked in a frightened voice.

"I came to tell Endou Mamoru something" the boss said with a nod.

Endou blinked and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked wondering what the boss wanted from him all of a sudden. Maybe he was here to tell him about how he can no longer get resurrected. Endou felt a gloomy feeling when he thought about it.

The boss or the projection of the boss nodded down to Endou. "I simply wished to congratulate you for passing inspection!" he said only to shock Endou and Tenshi And Kira Hiroto merely smiled at the news.

"W-what do you mean sir?" Tenshi asked.

"I mean that he now has an even bigger chance to be resurrected" he said. "You see, though the fire wasn't my idea and was completely unexpected, I knew it would occur and made sure to make Kira Hiroto the judge of this test" he explained and took out a golden egg.

"wh- wait a minute I thought I threw that in the fire to save Midorikawa!" Endou said shocked about how the egg was in the possession of the boss.

the boss nodded. "You did and good thing too, if you hadn't thrown it into the fire, to save your friend, and became selfish then the egg would have hatched right on the spot as a horrible monster that would have eaten your soul." He explained and watched as Endou turned blue at the thought of having a monster eat his very soul. "But since you didn't then you're going to be just fine" he added much to Endou's relief.

"But what's going to happen to me now?" Endou asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? You passed! Which means you can get resurrected, the egg is enchanted, it wouldn't break from being thrown into the fire" Kira Hiroto explained. "But not right now, we're still waiting for the right time to resurrect you of course" he added.

"Indeed, I will be holding onto this egg until then, well farewell Endou Mamoru" the boss said and disappeared.

"Well this is also my que to leave, I'll see you guys again" Kira Hiroto said before floating away.

Tenshi waved to them before looking at Endou who had a slightly unreadable expression. She was about to call out to him when Endou suddenly burst out in happiness.

"WOOHOO!" He cheered happily. He can't believe it! Back there he thought he wasn't going to get resurrected when all of a sudden he was given such a good news. "Did you hear that Tenshi? I still have a chance!" He said with glee.

Tenshi smiled. This was a good ending to the end of the day. "Its wonderful" she said and watched him as he continued to cheer happily.

Star: forgive the lame-ness of this chapter, we wanted to make it longer but this is the best for this one...

Kagaya: we're going to be less busy once we get into highschool so let's all hope for more updates

please review -Unemori Twins-


	7. Adoption Notice

**We have sadly come to a conclusion that we will no longer continue this story.**

**We're sorry to those who has been looking forward to a new chapter for the story but again we sincerely apologize.**

**We have simply lost inspiration and we have also lost interest in this particular fandom.**

**We really apologize to everyone who had loved these and thank you so much for loving these. But sadly we can no longer continue as we are afraid of continuing this but only being able to write half-assed chapters, which no one will appreciate.**

**We do not mind if you start hating us or giving us hateful reviews but we have a PROPOSAL to all of you.**

**There are many people on this site and there are many people who have enjoyed reading these stories and we are confident that there are at least some people out there who are willing to continue these story themselves.**

**These stories we have written was originally requested by someone and we have already gotten permission from the person who had requested them to do this.**

**We ask of you wonderful writers to continue these stories in our steed. Start from where we left it and continue on from there and finish these stories as we would hate to possibly leave them in this state.**

**We only ask of these things before you adopt this story.**

**1) Be devoted into finishing the story.**

**2) Not to replace, alter or change any of the already previously written chapters.**

**3) Give us credit for the chapters we have made, only those and the rest of the credits go to you. Do not claim the whole story to be your own.**

**4) PM jameis after getting the approved permission from us and introduce yourself to this person.**

**5) Have fun with finishing them with your own style.**

**Those are the conditions to adopt these stories. If you are interested please PM us.**

**-Unemori Twins-**


End file.
